Any vision of a world where the biomedical research community has access to a seamless network of fully integrated biomedical knowledge and experimental data is incomplete without the creation of an interface to deliver the information in the best possible way. Yumetech, in collaboration with the University of Washington, seeks to address this challenge by creating an interface which allows the user to view and access dense sets of heterogeneous integrated data using 3D visualization. By augmenting the functionality of working visualization prototype, Biolucida, we will visualize structures of normal 3D human anatomy to illustrate functional gene expression data throughout the human body. The current prototype, which serves currently as a virtual anatomy instruction tool, will be optimized toward better performance and support, and mechanisms of data importation into the scene will be implemented. The end product will be a navigable virtual world (in X3D) capable of being viewed over the web, where any researcher can survey gene expression trends throughout the human body. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]